What do you know of Love?
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: An extension of the scene in episode 4 between Ross and Demelza in their bedroom...


**A/N: This is a extended scene from episode 4, I just love the chemistry between Ross and Demelza and wanted to write something in her point of view. Hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, unfortunately they belong to the BBC and Winston Graham.**

**_'What do you know of love?'_**

**_'A little'_**

**_'Is that all?'_**

**_'Then you must practice more...'_**

He playfully pushed me back on top of the bed, telling me I must practice more although in this latest position he has me in I think I'd be to distracted to do anything. I feel his rough large hands part my legs letting his body slide in between, he leans down to capture my lips and I breath him in, his subtle smell of rum mixed with dirt and sweat from his day's work at the mine. The moment his soft lips touch my own I've lost all thoughts, I can only feel him around me, he pulls back smiles a beautiful smile and then kisses me once more this time pushing his tongue into my mouth, exploring it. I find my hands wrapping around his waist feeling the hard band of his cotton breeches and thinking that they need to come off and soon. His own hands find my hair and I feel him push it back and anchoring my head to get better access to his prize. His mouth is warm and wet and so alluring I just can't help myself and thrust my own wet tongue into his mouth tasting him, this action must haven taken Ross by surprise as he pulled away. He gave me a flirtatious grin that made me go so weak.

'What do you want?' He asked seductively

'More' I groaned,

I felt his body pull back and his hand trail down my body to the end of his shirt that I was wearing. I think I just stopped breathing when I feel his hand close over my womenhood, his tongue pokes out of his mouth and I can see he is enjoying himself.

' Ross!' I hear tumble out of my mouth when he inserts his index finger into my warmth. In, out ,in out, I feel two fingers trying to gain access I groan again when he is successful, he uses his other hand to rub my breasts underneath the material still hiding them from view. He leans back up and over me capturing my top lip into his mouth and sucking on it intill another groan passes over me.

'How does it feel?' Ross asked

'Nice' I hear myself sigh as he thrusts his longer fingers in and out again, I feel his other hand twist and pull my nipple and he breaths heavily. 'Just nice?' Ross joked

'Ahhhh' I felt him jabbing his fingers in deep and I lost of words. I started to feel my body tremble when to my dismay he pulled his fingers out.

' Ross?'

'Mmmmmm you taste perfect' he said letting me watch him lick his fingers, his salvia running down his chin. He then suddenly pulled me up to remove his shirt from my warm body. I felt the cool sheets underneath my naked form and watched my man as he removed his breeches letting his hard manhood spring free. In once swift movement he parted my legs once more and sank deep inside of my body. I felt his large manhood stretch my folds as he pushed in deeper than before. I let out an almighty moan as he lightly kissed my sore lips. his hands tight around my waist and he thrusts into me getting harder and faster on each round. I tighten the grip of my legs around his body pulling him into me. I could once again hear myself moan and groan although I was not aware of any sound leaving my lips. On one of his many thrusts I heard the most beautiful sound I shall ever hear. Ross my husband reaping such pleasure being inside of me. He thrust harder and harder intill I could hardly bare it.

' Ross!' I screamed not carrying who heard me as my body shook all over and I came, the sound of my pleasure caused Ross to kiss me whilst he ejaculated inside me. 'Demelza' he whispered as he came down from his high. We lay there for what felt like hours both coming down from out bliss. His warm wet body covering my own. I kissed his chest and then his neck and finally his lips. 'Thank you' I said

'For what?' He asked out of breath

'For letting me see what love is'


End file.
